


Slip Inside My Sleeping Bag

by denisecloyd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camping, First Kiss, I can't write dialogue, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Pining, bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisecloyd/pseuds/denisecloyd
Summary: “Put the sleeping bag away,” He said. “Mine is big enough for both of us.”





	Slip Inside My Sleeping Bag

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to sleeping bag by zz top (a timeless bop) and this happened

The first time Sicheng met Jaehyun, he thought he was really fucking annoying. He had agreed to spend his day off with his friends, not expecting Taeil to bring his roommate along. He wanted to give the guy a chance, he really did, but the way he talked made it sound like he thought he was above everyone else and Sicheng was not into it at all. On top of that, he was _loud_. He was the only one of Sicheng’s acquaintances who gave him a headache ten minutes into a conversation, and things only got worse when Taeil started inviting him every single time they went out and he decided to attach himself to Sicheng at all times for no reason at all.

It looked like he was permanently glued to his side. If Sicheng was there, he was there too. If he went to order another drink, Jaehyun was right behind him blabbering about the drinks he liked and didn’t like. If he stayed behind to tie his shoelaces, he would wait for him with that infuriating dimpled smile on his face. It was unbearable at first. Sicheng didn’t have the heart to tell him to fuck off – his mama raised a good kid, even if he was a bit of an asshole from time to time – so he tried to drop as many hints as he possibly could without hurting his feelings too much. He would glare at Jaehyun whenever he approached him, which only seemed to amuse him. He would disappear in the middle of their one sided conversations without a word, but Jaehyun would just laugh it off and continue blabbering when he managed to find him again. He even tried to stop showing up when he was invited to hang out, but Jaehyun would just show up at his house with a smile on his face and a bunch of drinks.

But he warmed up to him after a while. His glares turned into smiles, he started paying attention to what Jaehyun had to say, he started inviting him to his house so they could hang out by themselves. Occasionally, he would be the one to show up at the house Jaehyun shared with Taeil with drinks and snacks. Sometimes, when Jaehyun got drunk enough, he would tell Sicheng about his childhood, about how lonely he felt when his parents left him for weeks on end with no one but the maid to keep him company, how his grandparents expected too much of him and the pressure almost killed him, how he had never felt like he belonged anywhere until he found Taeil. In return, Sicheng told him about his own life before he left his country looking for a job and a second chance.

The realization that he was in love with Jaehyun hit him like waves crashing against the shore during a storm. He should’ve seen it coming, should’ve realized he was catching feelings when he started smiling whenever he got a text from Jaehyun or blushing when he got too close, but the last time he had truly liked someone had been in high school, and things hadn’t gone well for them, so the feeling was unfamiliar to him.

Jaehyun, of course, remained oblivious. In fact, it seemed like he got even clingier, though Sicheng knew it was all in his head. He would sit on his lap even if there was space on the couch, grab his hand while they were walking, kiss his cheek at the most random times, while their friends shared knowing looks and laughed among themselves at Sicheng’s reactions.

Being in love with Jaehyun was slowly driving him mad.

-

It was two in the morning when he heard his name being called from outside his tent. He wasn’t sleeping yet – his insomnia got the best of him, as it always did –, instead choosing to finish the book he had been reading for the last couple of weeks.

They went camping together, all of his friends and their significant others too, and it was as fun and chaotic as expected. His ass was still sore from when he slipped on mud trying to avoid one of Mark’s hugs, and his stomach hurt from laughing all day.

He was glad he was finally getting some alone time after such an eventful day, not expecting to be disturbed at all, so when he heard someone call him right outside his tent, he thought he was just hearing things. But whoever it was called his name again, sounding more determined this time, so he closed his book with a groan, grabbed the flashlight he had been holding in his mouth and reluctantly opened the flap to his tent.

It was Jaehyun who stood outside his tent, sleeping bag in one hand and the other covering his eyes to protect them from the light. He looked cute like this, with his plain blue pajamas and messy hair, and Sicheng’s annoyance at being disturbed this late at night dissipated at the sight of him.

“I felt lonely.” He sounded smaller than ever and Sicheng wanted nothing more than to hold him close and never let go.

Instead, he told him to come in and closed the flap before moving to adjust the contents of the small tent to fit another sleeping bag. Jaehyun stopped him with a hand on his forearm, shaking his head with a pout.

“Put the sleeping bag away,” He said. “Mine is big enough for both of us.”

“You want to share?” Sicheng was proud of himself for not stuttering when his heart was desperately trying to break free from his ribcage. They had shared beds before, but something about sharing a sleeping bag when their friends were meters away doing the same thing with their significant others seemed oddly intimate. He had to remind himself that Jaehyun’s intentions were strictly platonic and immediately felt guilty for ever thinking otherwise.

“I want you to hold me.” He whispered, and Sicheng’s heart grew ten times bigger at his words.

His sleeping bag was replaced by Jaehyun’s, his book forgotten in a corner of the tent. He kept the flashlight on as they made themselves comfortable next to each other, being careful not to point it directly at Jaehyun’s eyes.

“Why is that thing still on?” He asked as he snuggled up to Sicheng, making him feel slightly dizzy.

“I want to look at you.” He put an arm over Jaehyun’s body and looked straight into his eyes, smiling when he wrinkled his nose.

“I must look hideous. I’m not wearing any makeup and I’m pretty sure my face is sunburnt.”

He was right. They had walked in the sun all day and at some point Jaehyun’s cheeks and nose had turned red. He hated that it probably hurt a little, but he had to admit it made him look adorable.

“You look beautiful,” He said, before kissing his nose. “If we went outside, the stars would feel threatened by your beauty and hide. That’s how beautiful you look.”

Jaehyun’s giggle was muffled by his hand, but it was still the most beautiful sound Sicheng had ever heard.

“I want to say the same about you, but I can’t see shit without my glasses.”

He smiled and held Jaehyun tighter, making him let out a contented sigh.

“Thank you for this,” He closed his eyes and melted in his arms. “I’ve been craving intimacy all day.”

“Why come to me of all people?”

“I feel safe when I’m with you.” He answered simply.

Sicheng was suddenly extremely aware of how close they were. From this close, he could see how long Jaehyun’s eyelashes were, and the single blackhead on his nose, and how soft and shiny his lips looked in that moment. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and find out what his lips tasted like, had wanted to do so for so long, but he valued their friendship too much to act on his feelings.

“Are you staring at my lips?” Jaehyun’s words startled Sicheng, making him retreat his arm and crawl away from him as if he had been burned.

“I wasn’t staring at your lips.” He said, doing everything he could to avoid eye contact. He snuck a peak at Jaehyun’s ears and noticed how red they looked, probably matching his own face. He wanted to run away, but this was his tent and running away would just look suspicious and prove that he had, indeed, been staring at Jaehyun’s lips.

“It looked like you were staring at my lips.” His tone was playful, but Sicheng didn’t miss the way his voice trembled.

“Well,” He forced himself to make eye contact again. “I wasn’t.”

It happened way too fast. One moment they were staring at each other, both breathing heavily, the next Jaehyun was pulling him closer by the front of his shirt, their mouths connecting painfully. Sicheng’s arm was bent weirdly and his teeth hurt from the impact, but he could barely feel it. He was so shocked his whole body went numb, his clothes suddenly way too hot and the tent way too small. For a few seconds, he thought he was going to die, but with Jaehyun’s tongue making its way past his lips and his hands gently pulling at the hair in his nape, he thought it was a good way to go.

It was over as soon as it started, their positions too uncomfortable and the kiss too messy to be enjoyable. Jaehyun was the one avoiding eye contact now, but his smile was the biggest Sicheng had seen since they had met.

“I’m sorry,” He said, as they both sat up on the sleeping bag. “I’m usually a better kisser.”

“Look at me.” He placed a hand on Jaehyun’s cheek, gently turning his head to him. He smiled when their eyes met, resisting the urge to kiss Jaehyun again. “It was perfect.”

“I like you.” Jaehyun blurted out. “I’ve always liked you. Even at first, when you were mean to me. That’s why I wouldn’t leave you alone. I like you a lot.”

“I like you too.” He kissed Jaehyun’s forehead, then his nose, then his lips again. “I have for a while. I was afraid of ruining our friendship so I kept quiet.”

Jaehyun shook his head, grabbing Sicheng’s hand and placing it in his chest, over his heart.

“You could never ruin anything. You should’ve said something.”

“I just did.” He pulled Jaehyun closer to him, smiling at the way he buried his face in his neck. He felt like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, like he could finally breathe freely again, without having to be afraid of Jaehyun finding out about his feelings.

Later that night, as Jaehyun slept peacefully in his arms, Sicheng made a mental note to thank Mark for the idea to go camping. His ass was still sore, he was still vaguely nauseated and his arm was starting to hurt after what happened earlier, but he would gladly suffer through the night as long as he could kiss Jaehyun in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @lalisadyke


End file.
